La Sirenita - Daughter of evil
by xXFanAnimeGirlXx
Summary: Este es el primer fanfiction que subo. Tengame compasión, si no te gusta la fusión de estas historias no comentes. Los Vocaloids no me pertenecen. Nwn:
1. Capítulo 1: Luka se lleva a Rin

La Sirenita/Daughter of evil.

Este es el primer fanfiction que subo. Tengame compasión, si no te gusta la fusión de estas historias no comentes. Los Vocaloids no me pertenecen. Nwn:

1er Cap: Luka se lleva a Rin:

Hola. Soy Luka Megurine. Esta es la historia de como me convertí en un alma perdida en el aire.

Había una vez, dos gemelos, una chica y un chico. Un joven llamado Len Kagamine, y su hermana Rin Kagamine, los dos nacieron teniendo como madre a Lily,y como padre a Gakupo. Estos dos gemelos estaban destinados a ser criados por la realeza. Un día Len y Rin tuvieron que sufrir la pérdida de su madre a los 3 años. Desde que sucedió el accidente, Gakupo se contactó con su ayuda más cercana, yo.

Cuando llegué, Gakupo me advirtió, Rin no podrá gobernar, Está sufriendo de una enfermedad incurable. Si un gemelo tiene una enfermedad. El otro tiene lo mismo. Informamos a Kaito Shion. El ayudará a Miki con mantener a Len a salvo a toda costa.

-Pero, ¿yo que puedo hacer?

-Necesito que lleves a Rin lejos de aquí. Nadie puede saber de su existencia.

Pov Luka: Len gobernaría, Gakupo sería el rey. Yo...sería la complice. No podía negarme,prometí cuidar ese castillo... ¿Qué debo hacer?. "Luka bajó la cabeza lentamente" _Acto seguido_ " Luka asintió con la cabeza" Gakupo me entregó a Rin, Estaba dormida, Era hermosa. Fui los más lejos posible,

Me encontraba en una especie de playa, Una señorita se acercó a nosotras, no pude verle el ía una capa negra.

-Hola, Vine a ayudarlas. Su voz era femenina, Pero un poco grave.

-a-ayudarnos? ¿Con q-qué? Dije un poco nerviosa.

-A esconderse donde nadie las encuentre.

P-pero como es que lo sabía? Estaba bastante nerviosa.

-E-en d-donde? Decía cada vez mas preocupada, Daba miedo, que una extraña venga hacia tí y sepa lo que piensas... da miedo. La deconocida apuntó hacia océano. _Acto Seguido_ "levanté una de mis cejas arqueándola"-¿E-el océano?

Ella asintió. -¿Q-que es lo que pretendes?, ¡no podemos respirar bajo el agua!.

"La desconocida chica se rió un poco, bajando su cabeza"

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? "Dije con cara de angustia" "Ella paró de reír, subió su cabeza y me dijo"

-Puedo convertirlas en sirenas. Dijo ella tranquila.

-¡QUE! Grité haciendo que Rin estuviera despertándose.

-Mejor decide ya, La querida princesa està despertando. "La misteriosa chica sacó un contrato donde debìa firmar para que nos convierta en sirenas"

Pov Luka: ¡Pero las sirenas no exísten! Y quien es ella? Rin estaba despertando, tanta presión ya no podía soportarla.

-Vamos...Ella no recordarà nada, por su enfermedad...solo tienes que darme tu voz...ademàs, Una voz es màs importante que la infancia de una niña? ...o màs bien, Una sirena.

Yo sin ver el papel escribí mi nombre sin pensar. Y el papel desapareció. Un brillo vino desde Rin y yo. ¡Eramos sirenas! ¡Eramos magnificas sirenas! La extraña desapareció. Rin y yo estabamos a la orilla del mar, yo entré primero al agua. Metiendo mi cabeza en el agua. Intentando respirar.

Funcionaba, ¡Realmente _respiraba!_ Metí a Rin al agua, ella despertó. Se sentía mejor era asombroso.

Mientras tanto en el reino amarillo, Len era el màs bondadoso príncipe que podía existír, claro, después de Kaito S. Quién trabajaba para Len. Porque necesitaba el dinero, para hacer un baile en ese reino.

Bueno gracias por leer el primer capitulo. Se que es corto pero tengo cosas que hacer. Haré más capitulos, claro. Dejen reviews :3


	2. Capítulo 2: Bajo el mar

Holi este es el segundo episodio espero que les guste :3. . La Sirenita/Daughter of evil.

Ep 2: Bajo el mar

Rin- S-señorita Luka-San?"Dijo Rin abriendo sus ojos azules de a poco"

Luka- Hola Rin, ¿cómo te sientes?

-D-donde estoy? "Dijo mirando para los dos lados mientras Luka la tenía en sus brazos"

-Este es tu hogar. Dije con una sonrisa. Me sentía un poco culpable por engañar a Rin. Ella no tenía porque vivir esta mentira. Pero no podía volver ahora.

"Rin no tuvo ninguna reacción a su cola de sirena, ni la de Luka."

-Mi...hogar?. "preguntaba algo confundida la rubia"

-S-si..."No se que sucedía, ¿acaso recordaría algo de lo que paso en la arena?"

Rin me sonrió, me dió más confianza. Yo también le sonreí, despues la solté para que flotara, tenía que darle la idea de que era su pariente, o familiar. Pero, ¿hasta cuando la engañaría?

La pequeña sirena sorprendida mirando su cola de sirena, vió cómo podía nadar con ella.

-¡Mi-mire señorita Luka-San!

Era adorable, estaba bastante feliz, nadaba increiblemente para una niña de 3.

-Rin..

"Rin paró de nadar y volteó para ver a la peli rosada"

-Porfavor, llámame hermana. Dije con una dulce sonrisa.

Rin sonrió nadó hacia mi, y me abrazó.

¿Como una niña como esta no podría gobernar?

/ **DESPUES DE 10 AÑOS** //

Gakupo partió para llevar y preparar a los invitados de el reino azúl. Asi poniendo a cargo a Miki y a Kaito de Len.

Len estaba revisando que toda invitación estuviese para cada quien.

Alguien tocaba la puerta llamando la atención de Len.

-Pase. Dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días señor , lamento interrumpirlo. Dijo Miki esperando su respuesta.

-No pasa nada. Buenos días, ¿pasó algo?

-Gakupo mando a una nueva sirvienta desde el reino verde, Es Hat..

-¿Sabes porque esta ahi? -Dijo un poco preocupado por su padre interrumpiendola.

-S-se extravió. .estará en el reino azúl muy pronto...Miki respondió con algo de miedo que Len le provocó con su mirada de preocupación.

-Ah, perdon Miki, estoy muy estresado. Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella para ir a su sillón de nuevo.

-Bueno la nueva sirvienta mandada por el Reino verde es Hatsune Miku. Ella se encargarà de la cocina.

Miku H. Dió un paso adelante, haciendo una reverencia. Etto,.. ¿señor?. Dijo Miki

Len se quedo paralizado al ver la belleza y la dulce sonrisa de su nueva sirvienta

Miki miraba a los dos confundida por la situación. -Yo...Iré a darle el uniforme...si me lo permite...

-Eh?! "Len reaccionó a su hipnotismo" ah s-si..

Miku sonrió. Se fue mientras Miki la guiaba al vestidor.

Len se ruborizó. Del Reino verde no? Se dijo a si mismo, Len agarro una invitación y pensó que debía escribir.

Querida... nono..algo mas...ya se! ...no No fucionaría, quedaría muy mal...ah! Len sonrió y empezó a escribir.

Miki escucho detras de la puerta poniendo su oreja cerca de ella.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse. Llamando la atención de esta. Miku salió del vestidor con un gorro blanco que cubría su cabello verdeagua haciendo que esté suelto,un vestido negro con encaje blanco, y un delantal del mismo color. Unos zapatos negros. Y medias blancas largas.

Miki se sorprendió

-Wow Miku-chan. Te ves muy bonita. Le sonrió

-Gracias Miki-chan. Le sonrió nuevamente. Mientras iba a la cocina. Subiendo los escalones.

-emm Miku. Dijo Miki

-¿Si? Le llamo la atención haciendo que parara de subir.

-Es..para el otro lado "Sonrió Miki"

-Oh lo siento "Dijo rascandose la cabeza, con una sonrisa juguetona"

¡Bien! ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen reviews para que siga con la historia que serà un poco divertida. 3 No olviden darle follow para que no se pierdan nada!


	3. Capítulo 3: El baile real

La sirenita\Daughter of evil

Muchas gracias Luna Kagamine y a iloveyugiohGX93 Por sus hermosos comentarios nwn.

Respuesta para Luna: las "" se suponen que es la acción que hacen los vocaloids :).

Disculpen los problemas, aun no me acostumbro al sistema.

Ep 3: Luka conoce a Len.

-Len: Vale...està lista. Dijo el rubio mirando la invitación que le daría a su sirvienta Miku Hatsune.

"Tocan la puerta" ¿Señor? -Dice una voz femenina abriendo la puerta-

-Len se dió vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba. Oh no.., era Miku.

-S-si? Dijo nervioso escondiendo la carta.

-Kaito Shion lo llama, dice que es una emergencia. Lo espera en el salón.

-¿Emergencia? Momento. "Len se dió vuelta para pensar"

Pov Len:

Kaito? Emergencia? No podía ser una emergencia, y si lo fuera sería de...

"Len abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue corriendo hasta el salón mientras Miku le abría la puerta."

Fin Pov

-"Miku sonrió"

-Ah! "Len le dió la carta a la peliverde"

Al llegar, Len vio a Kaito con una gran maleta, y le preguntó;

-¿P-pero Kaito que crees que haces? Dijo el principe Len caminando hacia Kaito

-Ah al fin llegas. Rápido sube al barco.

-¿Pero porqué? - Preguntó confundido.

-Sube al barco, te lo explico en el camino -"los dos empezaron a caminar"

\- Tu padre, Gakupo, necesita que lo traigamos de vuelta, dice que no consiguió aliados en el País Verde. "Decia el principe Kaito mientras Len y el subían las escaleras hacia el barco"

"Ya en el barco Kaito le dió la maleta a un encargado para que la llevase a su habitación"

-Esta bien.. -Dijo Len-

/MIENTRAS TANTO BAJO EL MAR/

Hola, soy Rin. Vivo bajo el mar en la casa número 16 y la avenida..

-Rin, no digas eso. "Respondió Gumi interrumpiendo mientras se miraba en su espejo de almejas"

Ah, ella es mi niñera Gumi, de 16 Años. Trabaja las 24 hs, gracias a mi hermana Luka. Tiene 15 Años. Yo tengo 13, ¡cumpliré mis 14 el proximo mes!

-Rin, no grites. - Exclamó Gumi

-Se escuchaba que alguien abría la puerta-

-Kya! Ah debe ser Luka..

-Hola Rin, ¿y Gumi? -Preguntó Luka mientras vestía bastante formal.

Yo tenía una cola de sirena amarilla, junto a una estrella blanca en un costado de mi cabello, y un top blanco. Luka una rosada cola de sirena al igual que su top, junto a una estrella de color dorado colocada en su cabello.

-Esta en el sillón viendo su reflejo -dije apuntando hacia ella

-Esta bien... oye Gumi.

-¿Si?.-" Luka llamó su atención"

Gumi tal vez no jugaba conmigo, ni me veía a menudo, pero a Luka le tenía bastante respeto.

-Debo salir con Rin. ¿Cuidarías la casa? -Le preguntó a esta.

-Con gusto -"Respondió de nuevo mirándose en el espejo de mano mientras se arreglaba"

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿A donde vamos ? "Dije emocionada, como siempre, agarrando a Luka de los hombros"

-Tranquila, solo vamos a buscar los ingredientes para la cena. "Dijo mientras la soltaba"

-Oh...Pues, ¡vamos! " Dije saliendo por la puerta"

-Gumi toma. -" Dijo Luka dándole las llaves de la casa" -Volveremos temprano.

Luka tomaba algas y almejas hasta que Rin le llamó la atención.

-L-luka...

-¿Eh? ¿Si?

-Mira... "Apuntaba a un barco que se estaba destruyendo cerca de donde estábamos"

"Un joven rubio estaba hundiéndose poco a poco"

-Rin... quédate aqui... -Dijo sin apartar la mirada del joven.

-¿P-pero que harás? -Pregunté nerviosa.

"Luka nadó hasta el joven para rescatarlo y llevarlo a la orilla, lo más rapido posible"

/MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO/

"Miku limpiaba la cocina después de haber preparado la merienda cuando de pronto.."

-¡MIKU! -"Gritó Miki haciendo que Miku se exaltara"

-¿¡Que sucedió!?

-E-el barco..

-¡DILO! -Miku estaba más preocupada que nunca.

-¡El principe se esta ahogando! ¡Lo ví desde la parte de arriba del castillo con su telescopio!

Miku corrió hacia la playa lo más rapido posible. Llevo consigo un set de salva vidas, por las dudas.

Pov Luka:

Llevé al principe a la orilla, estaba viniendo alguien, no podía hacer que me descubrieran, asi que entré al agua, espero que no me haya visto.

"Miku fue hacia Len"

-¡Len! ¿Señor? ¿Está bien?

-¿Miku? -"Dijo Len sonriendo mientras de a poco abria los ojos y tocía"

/

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y preguntas de la historia, que yo las respondo 3


	4. Capítulo 4: El malentendido

La Sirenita/Daughter of evil.

Ep 4: El malentendido.

-Oh por Dios esta bien... "Miku suspiró"

Pov Len:

Miku. Ah no puedo hablar, es tan incomodo. Miku me llevó cargado hasta el palacio, donde nos encontramos con Miki.

-¿¡Oh por Dios, está bien!? - Exclamó Miki

\- Lo llevaré a la enfermería, avisa a Kaito -

\- ¿No puede caminar? - Preguntó aún exaltada Miki

\- Estará bien en un par de días, avisa a los demás -

Miku me llevó a la enfermería creyendo que estaba inconsciente. Supongo, porque hasta ahora no me había movido. Estuve un buen rato dormido en la camilla, cuando abrí mis ojos ví a Miki hablando con el doctor, cuando pude escuchar una parte de la conversación

\- ..Lo lamento -

\- Está bien, ¿Puedo quedarme con él un momento? -

Escuché unos pasos acercándose, y luego a Miki hablándome.

\- Em.. ¿Señor? Tragó demasiada agua salada, deberá permanecer aquí un par de días. Tal vez Kaito pueda hacerle compañía mientras no estoy.

Miki arrastró la cortina de la camilla de al lado y ví a mi amigo Kaito el príncipe "quebrado" del país Azul.

\- "Cof cof" Hola Len.. -

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Pero cómo escapaste del barco? -

\- No estoy seguro, desperté en la costa - Dijo mi amigo azul, bastante confundido - Estaremos aquí unos cuantos días, amigo -

\- Yupi.. me encanta estar enyesado en un hospital - Dije, sarcásticamente.

/ BAJO EL MAR/

Hola. Soy yo otra vez. Vengo a explicar mi papel en esta historia. Yo estaba ahí, esperando a que Luka vuelva, hasta que ví a un hombre hundiéndose al otro lado de la playa. Yo también quería ayudar, entonces lo arrastre a la orilla porque era más pesado de lo que creía. Dije riéndome un poco"

Cuando estaba en la superficie, ví a Luka ocultándose rápido en el agua.

¿Qué podria ser?

Me dí vuelta y ví a una humana acercándose, corrí hacia el agua para que no me viera.

Fuí a casa porque Luka llegaría antes a donde se supone que la esperaba.

-Ya volví...em,..¿Rin?

Cuando llegé me arrastré por el borde del sillón donde estaba Gumi. Dormida. Entonces tomé las llaves de la casa, y dí un millón de vueltas a la llave hasta que cerré la puerta.

Puse una cámara de algas en mi repisa, y me grabe intentando explicar que había pasado. Y eso es ahora y por eso... no se lo que pasará. Desde aquí hasta próximo aviso no podre narrar."Dije con una sonrisa"

/ EN EL CASTILLO/

Era la hora de el descanso para las sirvientes, Miki aspiraba los pisos, mientras Miku estaba en su habitación leyendo la invitación que Len le había dado "Miku suspiró con una sonrisa"

-¡MIKU! ¡TE NECESITO! Dijo Miki en el pasillo de abajo.

"Escuché a Miki gritar, y ràpido bajé las escaleras, dejando la invitación en la ventana abierta"

¡¿Que sucedió?! "Dije al ver a Miki aspirando, o màs bien absorviendo la cortina y parte de su cabello"

-¡Ayudame!

-¡Descuida lo desenchufare! "Fuí ràpido a apagar la aspiradora"

Pov Miki

Vaya, qué haríamos sin esta chica.

/MIENTRAS CON LUKA/

-¡Rin! ¡¿Rin donde estàs!? -Ùna pequeña carta descansó en la cabeza de Luka-

-Eh? ¿Que es esto? "Dijo alcanzando la carta y leyendola. Antes de que se desarmara.

Pov Rin

"Oí que la puerta trataba de abrirse" ¡KY!

"Me tapé la boca intentando no gritar"

-¿Hola? Gumi, abre.

Abrí la puerta y ràpido me escondí abajo de mi cama de estrellas de mar.

"Luka abrió la puerta y vió a Gumi dormida"

-¡Gumi! "Dijo enojada la de pelo rosado"

"Gumi despertó al oír el portaso de su jefa"

_¿Que crees que haces? " le pregunto acercàndose a Gumi"

-Y-y-yo...

-"Luka suspiro" saldré esta noche. Rin, se que estàs debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabías? Cuestionó la menor.

-Instintos. "Dijo seria buscando su vestido"

-Oh... Debería esconderme atras de mi espejo "Susurre"

No sabía que Luka me escucharía. Pero me escuchó. Su "instinto" es muy especial. "Dije sarcásticamente"

-Y.. ¿a donde vas? "Pregunté viendo como se ponía su vestido blanco"

-Em.. nada especial..Dijo sospechosa.

-Luka que sucede? ¿No confías en mi, hermana?.

Pov Luka.

"Hermana" esa palabra me dolía cada vez que Rin la decía. Se que pasaron muchos años.. pero.. apenas era una niña ese día.

Fin pov.

Iré...

Estaba esperando su respuesta de brazos cruzados.

A...convertirme en humana..

-.. ok. Iré contigo pero, ¿Cómo lo harás?

\- Y.. ¿no te asusta?

\- No. Me encantaría ser una humana.

\- Sería demasiado peligroso para tí. Y tu cumpleaños es mañana.

\- No quiero una fiesta, vamos. -"Rin hizo su carita triste, con sus ojos llorosos"

"Luka suspiro" -Está bien. ¡Gumi! Cuida de la casa, y esta vez no te duermas, porque lo sabré - "Dijo Luka guiñandole un ojo"

Saludos! :D Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, sus reviews ayudan mucho a seguir nwn


	5. Capítulo 5: La peor noche de la vida

La Sirenita/ Daughter of Evil

Holi aquí FanAnimeGirl con un nuevo capitulo 3, chicos, los sábados y domingos no subo capítulos nwn .

Ep 5 : La peor noche de la vida

Rín y yo compramos y nos probamos atuendos para llevar al baile. A Rin le gustaba un vestido amarillo con detalles negros; una rosa en el cabello del mismo color y un abanico completaban su atuendo.

Mientras yo llevaba un vestido largo blanco con detalles violetas y el cabello suelto.

-Me gusta esta para ti. "Dijo Rin, mostrandome una estrella de mar blanca".

-Rin, te gusta todo lo que sea blanco. "Respondí con un tono serio"

-No-o. De todas maneras. Iré a probármelo. "Dijo la rubia llevando su vestido al probador."

Pasaron 10 minutos y Rin salió como una princesa. Tal vez porque ya lo era.

-Rin vamos, llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ahora.

-Agh. Esta bien,.. "Rin volvió a entrar al probador que estaba a menos de un metro"

Le dí a la cajera ochenta y nueve perlas negras por ambos vestidos junto con los accesorios.

Nos fuimos de la tienda nadando lo más rápido posible con las bolsas en las manos.

Las dos llegamos a una cueva oscura. Entré sin preocupación. No comparada con Rin, ella... le teme a la oscuridad.

Fuimos por un largo tunel oscuro hasta que vimos una luz al final.

_L-luka...¿q-qué es eso? "Me dijo asustada agarrandome del brazo derecho"

"Nadé lentamente hacia la luz con Rin agarrada de mi brazo todavia. Hasta que se escuchó una voz femenina riéndose"

-Pasen, pasen... "Dijo una castaña que poseía tentáculos"

"Rin se escondió detras de mí al oír sus palabras"

-¿C-como estas Meiko? "Dije para calmar a Rin, cuando ella me susurró"

-¿La conoces?.."Preguntó asustada"

-Bien. Pero bueno, ¿por qué están aquí? "Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en su escritorio"

-Bueno, veras..."Miré a Rin un segundo y devolví mi mirada a la castaña"

Necesitamos...piernas.

-¡¿Eh?! Ah disculpen...entonces.., piernas ¿no? ¿Y para que son esas bolsas? "Dijo apuntando las bolsas con nuestros vestidos"

-Escucha, tenemos que ir a un baile, y volveremos." Dije con firmeza"

-Oh cariño.. ven conmigo un momento.. "Dijo alejándome de Rin"

-Oye. Aclaramos que si tú salías del océano perderías tu voz. ¿O me equivoco? "Dijo susurrandome"

-Si. Por eso vuelvo temprano.

"La castaña se rió un poco tapàndose la boca"

_¿En serio crees que recuperarás tu voz luego de salir del océano?

-Yo..

-Si sales, ya no tendrás voz nunca más.

Pensé por un momento la situación y luego respondí.

-Entonces...¿Cuál es el plan?

-Mira, solo serán humanas por dos horas. Si Len las ve, se dará cuenta y el plan se irá por el caño.

"Asentí"

-Intenta disimular. "Continuó" Yo no haré nada con tu voz. Sólo la venderé por mil perlas negras. "Se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro"

-Esta bien... "Dije soltando una lágrima" Rin, ven aquí.

"Luka llamando la atención de esta hizo que fuera adonde ella"

-Jeje, les conseguiré un buen par de zapatos

-¿Lista? "Rin asintió"

"Las dos cerramos los ojos con fuerza y nuestras colas de sirena se convirtieron en piernas llevándonos a la orilla"

Cuando llegamos, ya casi eran las 19:40 hs. Entonces fuimos corriendo hacia el castillo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ EN EL CASTILLO \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-¿No es demasiado? "Preguntó la de cabello verdeagua"

-Ya casi termino..."Dije acomodandole a Miku una rosa en su cabello"

-Gracias Miki..

-De nada. "Las dos nos sonreímos"

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban, El príncipe Len verificaba que todo estuviese listo.

-¡Chicos! Vengan un momento. "Dijo llamando a Kaito y a Gakupo haciendo que fueran hacia él." Les daré sus papeles.. "Dijo sacando una lista llena de deberes"

-Gakupo, recibe a los invitados. Kaito; Asegúrate de el orden en la pista de baile. Yo veré que todos estén listos.

"Gakupo y Kaito asintieron y fueron a sus lugares"

Fue hasta la habitación de sus sirvientas y llamó a la puerta. Miki le abrió y luego preguntó;

-¿Estan todas bien?..."Volteó y vió a Miku, su segunda sirvienta. Y se sonrojó levemente"

-Bueno..Yo..debo irme. "Se alejó con una sonrisa y cerró la lentamente puerta ".

/

Llegé con Rin hacia la puerta un poco tarde, ya que a Rin le costaba usar tacones...

Gakupo me miró y se sorprendió pero igual nos dejó pasar cuando vió mi invitación.

Cuando entramos, el castillo era gigantesco, mucho mas grande por dentro de lo que se veía desde afuera.

Era difícil encontrar a Len. Yo... no podía decirle a Rin. Me enamoré de tu hermano. ..No.

Ella también cree que soy su hermana, la traumaría.

-Ok Rin.. diviértete, pero no demasiado.

"Rin se rió un poco, y fue hacia un príncipe de cabellos azules"

Pov Rin:

-Hola, soy Rin. "Dije con una sonrisa estirando mi mano esperando respuesta"

-Soy Kaito. "Dijo estrechandome la mano"

-¿Y tu... sabes bailar?

-Tengo que cuidar mi puesto y vigilar. Pero me encantaría bailar. Además.. no tengo pareja.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? solo será un segundo.. "Dije sin borrar mi sonrisa"

-No veo porque no... "me ofreció su mano para bailar"

"Yo obviamente le correspondí"

Era la mejor noche de mi vida. No quería que se acabase ese momento. Aunque admito que no pude usar muy bien mis piernas y a veces me equivocaba al bailar.

Pov Luka:

Ahí estaba el príncipe Len. Hablaba con alguien, pero no me importo. Fuí a verlo mas de cerca y saludarlo pero... estaba pidiendo bailar con...otra chica... Me puse muy triste. Fuí llorando hacia el balcón para que nadie me viese... era la peor noche de mi vida. Quería que se terminase. O tal vez que nunca lo hubiera visto... No podía dejar de llorar.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para más capítulos. nwn


	6. Capítulo 6: Una menos

La Sirenita/Daughter of Evil.

Ep 6: Una menos.

Pov Rin:

Cuando Kaito y yo terminamos de bailar, y me aleje de él un poco, fuí a buscar a Luka y no la encontré. Recorrí todo el castillo dando vueltas y vueltas.

Entonces decidí preguntar.

-Em hola... Le empezé a hablar a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello rosado con un vestido blanco?

El me miro extraño. Empezó a parpadear varias veces para verme mejor.

-No, lo siento. Pregunte al guardia de la puerta. Se llama Gakupo.

Pov Len:

Cuando respondí a la chica, ella se inclinó y fue hasta donde le indiqué.

Era. Como yo... Exactamente igual que yo...

Me quedé viéndola mientras se iba.

Entonces me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Empezé a olvidar todo lo que sabía.

Y me desmaye.

-Hola, señor Gakupo. ¿A visto a una chica de cabello rosado? Parece conocerla..

Pov Gakupo:

Rin venía hacia mí. Cuando me preguntó temí que me reconociera. Además, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo aún sin responderle se escucho un fuerte golpe llamando la atención de todos.

Len se había desmayado. Los invitados empezaron a susurrarse entre ellos mientras lo veían. Ví a Kaito y el me asintió. Entonces los dos fuimos a ayudarlo.

Lo llevamos a su cuarto.

Pov Miki:

Avisé a los invitados lo que había ocurrido. intentando calmarlos. Después de mi gran discurso fui hacia donde Miku.

-Oye..Miku...¿estas bien? Dije acercándone a ella.

-Eh? Si.."Dijo bajando la cabeza"

-¿Estas segura? "Pregunté un poco preocupada"

-Miki... tu...¿crees que he sido yo? "Preguntó algo triste aún con la cabeza abajo"

-Eh? No! No has sido tu, te lo aseguro!.

"Dije tomandola de un hombro"

-Miki. Ven, necesito que busques una cura para las heridas del príncipe por las afueras del castillo. "Me indicó Gakupo"

"Miku levantó la vista y me asintió, entonces fuí donde Gakupo"

...

Bueno el príncipe se recuperara, ademàs solo se desmayo. No puede ser grave. Verdad?.

Me cuestionaba cada 2 minutos la misma pregunta.

Y un hombre de cabello azúl vino hacia mí.

-Hola, Miku...No?

"Le asentí"

-¿Porqué estás triste?

"No le respondí"

-yo...am...se que no me conoces muy bien. Pero...¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

"Me ofreció su mano"

"Le correspondí sin pensar"

Fuimos hasta la pista de baile. Y bailamos una linda canción lenta.

Pov Rin:

A Luka y a mí nos quedaba media hora de humanas. Y no la encontraba. Fuí a las afueras del castillo. Y ví a una señorita de cabello rosa. Me acerqué y le pregunté.

-Hola..soy Rin. A visto a una chica de blanco? "Dije mientras veía como recogía algunas hierbas"

-mm? "Se dió la vuelta y me miró"

Ah si, Se fue hacia los baños. La segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras.

-gracias. "Dije sonriendo animada, pasando las puertas del castillo a gran velocidad llamando la atención de Gakupo.

Había demasiadas personas en los pasillos, entonces fuí por la pista de baile. Cuando de pronto...

Ví a el príncipe Kaito bailando con otra persona, a el príncipe que robó mi corazón, sonriéndole a esa persona. Disfrutando con esa persona.

Un ataque vino a mi. Algo que nunca sentí. Un dolor vino a mi. Quería. Sentía. Que esa persona..sintiese el mismo dolor.

Pov Luka.

Logré parar de llorar cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de los baños.

-Luka? Estas aqui? Este es el baño?

-Hola Rin... "Salí del baño llamando la atención de esta."

-Porqué goteas por los ojos?

Por suerte Rin no sabía mucho sobre los humanos y sus lagrimales.

-Yo... tenía calor. Es todo ..

-Luka. Tenemos 10 minutos aquí. Aprobechalos. "Me dijo seria saliendo de los baños."

Rin no sabía que yo tenía diez minutos extra.. fue...un soborno.

Pov Rin:

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Fuí a escondidas a la habitación del principe pasando la pista de baile. Entré con cuidado. Abrí despacio la puerta, pero nadie se dió cuenta de que entre.

Ni el que debería cuidar esta zona.

Me puse las ropas del príncipe que estaban en su armario con cuidado. Admitámoslo. No soy tonta, sabía que era igual que yo. Por alguna extraña razón.

Escondí al príncipe con sus sábanas. Y fuí hasta la cocina, evitando a los sirvientes mirando hacia abajo. Cuando la misma señorita de afuera me empezó a hablar.

-Señor! Esta bien? Le traje sus hierbas.

-E.. si todo esta bien. "Dije evitándola siguiendo mi camino"

Ella me miro confundida mientras me iba hacia la cocina. Abrí un cajón sacando un cuchillo. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Algo me consumía. Y no podía pararlo.

Pov Miku.

Al terminar de bailar. Kaito y yo fuímos hacia el balcon del castillo.

-Quedate aquí. Traeré algo para beber.

-Esta bien..

El príncipe Kaito talvez era mi líder a veces. Y trabajamos en la cocina juntos. Pero todo eso no podía cambiar mis sentimientos por Len.

Estaba viendo el hermoso paisaje cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos hacia mi.

-Eh? Hola Len. Estas mejor? "Le sonreí"

Pov Rin:

-yo... lo siento..

-Eh?

Corrí hacia ella y clavé el cuchillo en el vientre de esta.

Y empezé a llorar. No podía creer que habia echo. ¡Todo por culpa de unos celos! ¡No se ni quien soy! Supongo...que ahora..solo hay..

Una menos.

La Sirenita/Daughter of Evil.

Ep 6: Una menos.

Pov Rin:

Cuando Kaito y yo terminamos de bailar, y me aleje de él un poco, fuí a buscar a Luka y no la encontré. Recorrí todo el castillo dando vueltas y vueltas.

Entonces decidí preguntar.

-Em hola... Le empezé a hablar a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello rosado con un vestido blanco?

El me miro extraño. Empezó a parpadear varias veces para verme mejor.

-No, lo siento. Pregunte al guardia de la puerta. Se llama Gakupo.

Pov Len:

Cuando respondí a la chica, ella se inclinó y fue hasta donde le indiqué.

Era. Como yo... Exactamente igual que yo...

Me quedé viéndola mientras se iba.

Entonces me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Empezé a olvidar todo lo que sabía.

Y me desmaye.

-Hola, señor Gakupo. ¿A visto a una chica de cabello rosado? Parece conocerla..

Pov Gakupo:

Rin venía hacia mí. Cuando me preguntó temí que me reconociera. Además, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Yo aún sin responderle se escucho un fuerte golpe llamando la atención de todos.

Len se había desmayado. Los invitados empezaron a susurrarse entre ellos mientras lo veían. Ví a Kaito y el me asintió. Entonces los dos fuimos a ayudarlo.

Lo llevamos a su cuarto.

Pov Miki:

Avisé a los invitados lo que había ocurrido. intentando calmarlos. Después de mi gran discurso fui hacia donde Miku.

-Oye..Miku...¿estas bien? Dije acercándone a ella.

-Eh? Si.."Dijo bajando la cabeza"

-¿Estas segura? "Pregunté un poco preocupada"

-Miki... tu...¿crees que he sido yo? "Preguntó algo triste aún con la cabeza abajo"

-Eh? No! No has sido tu, te lo aseguro!.

"Dije tomandola de un hombro"

-Miki. Ven, necesito que busques una cura para las heridas del príncipe por las afueras del castillo. "Me indicó Gakupo"

"Miku levantó la vista y me asintió, entonces fuí donde Gakupo"

...

Bueno el príncipe se recuperara, ademàs solo se desmayo. No puede ser grave. Verdad?.

Me cuestionaba cada 2 minutos la misma pregunta.

Y un hombre de cabello azúl vino hacia mí.

-Hola, Miku...No?

"Le asentí"

-¿Porqué estás triste?

"No le respondí"

-yo...am...se que no me conoces muy bien. Pero...¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

"Me ofreció su mano"

"Le correspondí sin pensar"

Fuimos hasta la pista de baile. Y bailamos una linda canción lenta.

Pov Rin:

A Luka y a mí nos quedaba media hora de humanas. Y no la encontraba. Fuí a las afueras del castillo. Y ví a una señorita de cabello rosa. Me acerqué y le pregunté.

-Hola..soy Rin. A visto a una chica de blanco? "Dije mientras veía como recogía algunas hierbas"

-mm? "Se dió la vuelta y me miró"

Ah si, Se fue hacia los baños. La segunda puerta subiendo las escaleras.

-gracias. "Dije sonriendo animada, pasando las puertas del castillo a gran velocidad llamando la atención de Gakupo.

Había demasiadas personas en los pasillos, entonces fuí por la pista de baile. Cuando de pronto...

Ví a el príncipe Kaito bailando con otra persona, a el príncipe que robó mi corazón, sonriéndole a esa persona. Disfrutando con esa persona.

Un ataque vino a mi. Algo que nunca sentí. Un dolor vino a mi. Quería. Sentía. Que esa persona..sintiese el mismo dolor.

Pov Luka.

Logré parar de llorar cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de los baños.

-Luka? Estas aqui? Este es el baño?

-Hola Rin... "Salí del baño llamando la atención de esta."

-Porqué goteas por los ojos?

Por suerte Rin no sabía mucho sobre los humanos y sus lagrimales.

-Yo... tenía calor. Es todo ..

-Luka. Tenemos 10 minutos aquí. Aprobechalos. "Me dijo seria saliendo de los baños."

Rin no sabía que yo tenía diez minutos extra.. fue...un soborno.

Pov Rin:

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Fuí a escondidas a la habitación del principe pasando la pista de baile. Entré con cuidado. Abrí despacio la puerta, pero nadie se dió cuenta de que entre.

Ni el que debería cuidar esta zona.

Me puse las ropas del príncipe que estaban en su armario con cuidado. Admitámoslo. No soy tonta, sabía que era igual que yo. Por alguna extraña razón.

Escondí al príncipe con sus sábanas. Y fuí hasta la cocina, evitando a los sirvientes mirando hacia abajo. Cuando la misma señorita de afuera me empezó a hablar.

-Señor! Esta bien? Le traje sus hierbas.

-E.. si todo esta bien. "Dije evitándola siguiendo mi camino"

Ella me miro confundida mientras me iba hacia la cocina. Abrí un cajón sacando un cuchillo. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Algo me consumía. Y no podía pararlo.

Pov Miku.

Al terminar de bailar. Kaito y yo fuímos hacia el balcon del castillo.

-Quedate aquí. Traeré algo para beber.

-Esta bien..

El príncipe Kaito talvez era mi líder a veces. Y trabajamos en la cocina juntos. Pero todo eso no podía cambiar mis sentimientos por Len.

Estaba viendo el hermoso paisaje cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos hacia mi.

-Eh? Hola Len. Estas mejor? "Le sonreí"

Pov Rin:

-yo... lo siento..

-Eh?

Corrí hacia ella y clavé el cuchillo en el vientre de esta.

Y empezé a llorar. No podía creer que habia echo. ¡Todo por culpa de unos celos! ¡No se ni quien soy! Supongo...que ahora..solo hay..

Una menos.


	7. Capítulo 7: La decisión

La Sirenita/Daughter of Evil.

Gracias por sus comentarios nwn

En este cap deberán decidir. Entonces léanlo todo para saber nwn.

Ep 7: La decisión

 _Pov Rin_

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso estoy loca?

Si alguien supiera que yo.. ¡Luka! Me queda un minuto para convertirme en sirena.. debo buscarla. Pero me tomaría una eternidad. No quiero perderme de nuevo. Solo..iré a ver afuera..

 _Pov Luka_

-Vamos Rin... donde estás? "Pensé esperando en las afueras del castillo"

-¡Luka! ¡Estoy aqui! "Gritó Rin desde el océano."

-"Suspire"

-Yo..¡oye! ¿Y tú porqué no eres sirena? "Me Respondió con un tono un poco alto de brazos cruzados"

-"Me sorprendí y me altere al escuchar la respuesta de esta, mirando hacia los dos lados".

-¿Y bien? "Me preguntó con mirada amenazadora"

"Hice señas explicándole que yo tendría unos minutos más"

-"Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida" ¿C-cómo? Y..¿porqué yo no?

Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos.

-... Te espero en casa. "Dijo directamente hundiéndose en el mar"

 _Pov Rin_

Ash, una excusa. Siempre hace lo mismo, no confía en mi. Esta claro.

"Al llegar a casa. La puerta estaba abierta. Como siempre, pero Gumi estaba despierta, lo que no sucede todos los días."

-¡Gumi!, ¡ya llegé!

-¡KYA! "Gumi soltó un grito haciendo que se le cayeran todos los ruleros que traía puestos"

-¡Rin! ¿Que crees que haces?!"Respondió enojada"

-Gumi, no seas así.

-Mmm..

Me senté en el sofá a decidir y a pensar que estaría haciendo Luka.

-Luka no va a volver." Dijo directamente"

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu que sabes?.

-Al menos no como sirena. Ella tendrá piernas hasta las doce. Si llega esa hora, ella...va a tomar una larga siesta. Pero va a tener que matar al príncipe para convertirse en sirena otra vez.

-Y.. ¿cómo sabes todo eso? "Dije un poco confundida"

-Crees que no veo todo lo que hacen aquí? Tal vez no trabaje demasiado, pero puedo escucharlas.

"Respondió aún lavando los platos"

-Entonces.. ¿ella lo sabe?

-Seguro. "Respondió directa"

-Pero.. tenemos que ayudarla!

Salí rápido de la casa con el cuchillo con el que...había...n-no quiero recordarlo. Pero se lo lleve a Luka de todas formas.

Gumi me siguió intentando alcanzarme.

/EN **EL BAILE/**

 _Pov Luka_

Cuándo ya eran las once en punto, el príncipe Kaito invitó a todos los invitados a ir hacia el reino azul, en un barco para festejar. Ya que el príncipe Len decía que se sentía mejor.

Todos subimos al barco en rumbo al reino azul. Y ahí fue cuando todo empezó.

-Len..¿Estás bien?. "Preguntó Gakupo"

-Si..."Dijo mareado"

-Len, deja de insistir, te sientes muy mal. Ve a descansar.

-Yo..."El rubio Suspiro" Desde el baile me siento raro, es como si..."Este se desmayo"

-Len.."Este lo cargo y lo llevó a su habiación en del barco"

 _Pov Luka_

Cuando estaba en mi habitación con algunas compañeras de cuarto. Decidí ir afuera. Me sentía cerrada.

¿Que podía pensar de Len? No podía matarlo, yo lo amo.,.

-¡Luka!.. Luka!..

-Eh? "Unos gritos provenientes de Rin y Gumi llamaron mi atención haciendo que fuera al barandal del barco"

-¡Luka! ¡Me entere de que tenías que hacer! ¡Y te ayudare, toma! "Rin lanzó un cuchillo intentando pasármelo, pero me lo dió después de tres fallidos intentos".

-"Le asentí, y fuí hacia la puerta de la habitación del príncipe después de que Gakupo se hubiera ido de allí".

Entré lentamente y me acerqué a este levantando el cuchillo a punto de clavarlo en su vientre.

Len.. no se merecía esto pero.. ya me quedaba solo un minuto, que debía hacer?

Bueno chicos ustedes decidirán si Luka debe matar a Len. o debe morir por el. La descisión está en sus manos. Dejen reviews para votar. O envíenme su decisión por mensaje 3


	8. Capítulo 8: Venganza

La Sirenita/Daughter of Evil.

Holi. Bueno, como en el episodio anterior. Ustedes decidieron si Luka debía matar a Len, o morir por el. Fueron tres votos por morir por el. Y un voto para matarlo.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

Ep 8: **Venganza**

 _Pov Luka_

No...no puedo hacerlo.. hasta aquí llege.."Me dije temblando aún con el cuchillo en alto".

Adios Len..

Entonces dieron las doce.

Y.. me desvanecí. Haciendo que el cuchillo cayera en el suelo. Llamando la atención de Gakupo.

 _Pov Len_

Escuché un ruido algo fuerte cerca de mi. Era un cuchillo cayendo al suelo, me asusté. Hasta que entró Gakupo a la habitación. Y vió mi expesión confundida.

-Len..t-tu...

 _Pov Gakupo_

P-pero,.. cómo? ¿Quién haría algo así..?

L-Luka..¡No debí confiar en tí!

 **/JUNTO CON RIN Y GUMI/**

-¡Gumi...¡Gumi!...

-Ash. ¡¿Que quieres?!

-Quiero...

"Gumi saca un bloc de notas y una lapicera"

-Una torta, cupcakes de fresa con glaseado marino, tarta de algas, pastelillos con estrellas de mar, ensalada de frutas, ...

 _Pov Rin_

Lo admito, como cosas dulces cuando estoy nerviosa. Jiji.

"De pronto tocan la puerta"

-ensalada de algas saladas y...

"Gumi se desmaya por escribir tanto"

-Hola, ¿Rin verdad? "Dice una voz apagada desde la puerta"

-¿T-tu no eres la chica que conocía a Luka?

"La castaña se rie un poco y suelta un suspiro" -Luka Megurine... era muy buena.

-¿C-cómo que era?

-¿No lo sabes? Ella _murió_. "Dijo directamente"

-¿¡ _Qué_? ¿Pero porque confiaría en tí?!

-Miralo tu misma..

Meiko me guió hasta su cueva, y yo le seguí. Claro, después de cerrar la puerta.

Se que no debo irme con extraños. Pero si Luka conoce a esta mujer, será confiable. Al menos eso espero.

Me mostró la escena de Luka y el príncipe.

-Entonces, no lo logró..."Un sentimiento vino a mi. Como esa noche. Pero, si podía pararlo. Solo que, no sabía cómo.

Empecé a gotear por los ojos...lo que era raro, nunca me había ocurrido antes..

-Oh..y estoy segura que querrás saber sobre tus parientes...

 _Pov Meiko_

Jaja..ahora puedo decirle la verdad ya que...tengo muchas perlas negras. ¿Qué digo? Demasiadas perlas negras. Además una oportunidad para matar a Rin...sólo quiero el cetro, no importa que deba hacer. Y Luka era un obstáculo, pero Rin no lo va a echar a perder..

-L-luka...no es mi hermana...Tengo un..hermano...el rey es mi padre... ¡m-me engañaron!

-Oh..Querida, lo siento tanto.. seguro quieres ver a tu hermano.. tus familiares.. verdad?...

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ver a mi hermano? "Dijo directa"

-Traeme el cetro de tu padre.

 _Pov Rin_

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

-Rin..¿qué haces aqui? ¿Y Luka?

-Ella...n-no viene conmigo..ella...m-mu...

-Rin ¿qué sucede? Dilo por favor.

-¡Ella murió!

-¿Q-qué? No...debe ser un error..

-¡Debemos vengarnos!

-¿Q-quién la...mato?

-El príncipe del reino amarillo.

Gracias por ver el cap y espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por más, son muy apreciados. 3


	9. Capítulo 9: Cambio de roles

La Sirenita/Daughter of Evil.

Bueno, este sera el episodio final. Lamento si los capítulos anteriores fueron muy cortos..después haré otros fanfics. Todavía no se de qué. Pero lo haré. Narraré en tercera persona. Hagan follow para saber si subo nwn.

Ep 9: Cambio de roles

-El príncipe del reino amarillo...Rin yo sé que no me mentirías. "Dijo levantando una ceja"

-Ehh...jejeje.. "Dijo la sirena rubia rascándose la nuca"

-Aunque tienes razón. Debemos vengarnos. Luka debía ser la encargada cuando me vaya de este mundo..

"Dijo alejándose de su trono."-Pero sería un poco macabro... "El dudaba caminando en circulos"

-Em...padrast...¡Digo!..papá, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

"Dijo llamando la atención de este"

-Mmmh?. Ah, perdona Rin, es que.. Ninguna sirena de nuestra ciudad había muerto en las afueras...

-Bueno, tal vez debamos llamar a..."Esta lee su brazo derecho escrito con tinta permanente" -la..genial y superode..superpoderosa...chira...chica..de las algas."Esta revisa su brazo con dificultad"-Digo, de las aguas. Jiji. "Respondió con una sonrisa forzada".

-Em.. Disculpa?.

-Estaba hablando de Meiko. buuu..."Dijo un poco desgastada"

"Este se exaltó y fue rapidamente a donde su hijastra"

-Cómo sabes sobre ella?.

-Y-yo...

-¿Qué tal su majestad? "Una sombra de una joven muchacha con varios tentáculos aparece"

-Meiko.. "Este la miró con desprecio"

-Veo que ya se entero...que tragedia..usted estará bastante furioso con el príncipe..¿Verdad?

-Meiko, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudarlo. "Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa"

-Te escucho.."Este respondió mientras la miraba aún con desprecio a la chica pulpo"

Después de explicar el plan...

-Luka.. era muy importante para mi. Yo...acepto. "Este firmó el contrato al frente de él. Mientras le entregaba su trono un poco serio"

-Buena elección. ¡Rin! ¡Aquí tienes tu parte del trato! fue un honor negociar contigo. "Le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa seguida de una maniática risa"

"Rín se convirtió en humana, y rapidamente nadó hacia la orilla."

-Rin.."Se dijo el mismo mientras observaba como su hijastra se alejaba de allí"

-Usted no se preocupe. Nos encargaremos de todo "Dijo directa con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras se desvanecía."

En la orilla, Rin expulsaba el agua de sí tosiendo, mientras que Meiko se veía absolutamente bien afuera del agua.

-Hey Rin, quisiera tener estas piernas de por vida. Jajaja. "Mencionó mientras veía su armadura roja."

"Rin se vió a si misma y apenas tenía su top blanco"

-Oye! No podías darme algo más?! Cof,cof

-Toma. "Esta lanzó una capa marrón oscura a la rubia sin dejar de ver su reflejo en su armadura"

-Auch. A veces te pareces a Gumi... "Respondió tapándose con la capa"

-Ok. Basta de juegos, ve a ver a tu hermano lo más pronto posible. En unos minutos...Morirá.

"Sin decir nada, esta fue hacia el castillo"

/EN EL CASTILLO/

-Señor. No creo que se sienta muy bien.."Dijo Miki con un tono de preocupación"

-Vamos Miki, estoy bien..."Respondió Len."

-Esta bien..."Miki se retiró"

-¿Porqué me está pasando esto?

"Rin abrió la puerta llamando la atención de Len. Como Gakupo había salido a buscar provisiones. Len se había quedado solo con Miki. Y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación de miedo."

-Hay alguien ahi? "Dijo temblando"

-¡Len!

-¿Yo?

"Rin corrió hacia este abrazandolo"

-Em...hola, te.. conozco?

-N-no me recuerdas..verdad? "Rin empezó a llorar"

-Yo...no se quien eres..

-Len..¡tienes que recordarme! "Dijo llorando aún más fuerte"

-Soy tu hermana Len... ¡recuérdame por favor! "Dijo Rin sin dejar de llorar"

-Yo...Te recuerdo..Rin. Recuerdo como t-tu y yo jugabamos..."Len trató de ocultar sus lagrimas"

"Rin le sonrió a su gemelo, haciendo que él sonriera también"

-T-te extrañaba Rin, no se por cuantos días estuviste en cama.

-Yo no te recordaba.. pero me alegra saber de tí.

-Extrañaba esa sonrisa. "Los dos se dieron un largo abrazo hasta que escucharon a alguien gritar"

-¡Príncipe, esta rodeado! "Dijo amenazante un hombre de cabello azul desde afuera"

"Len se asomó por la ventana y vió el rostro de aquel"

-¡K-kaito! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿Yo? ¡Tu fuiste quien mató a mi prometida!

-¿¡Prometida!? ¡Traidor! ¡Yo compartí mis sentimientos por ella contigo!

-Eso ya no importa. Muy pronto, estarás con ella...

-Rin, ¿qué está pasando?

-Bueno...los dos nos enfermamos de pequeños, y nos olvidamos mutuamente. Ahora, todos los del pueblo quieren matarte por la pérdida de mi hermana mayor.

-¡¿Que?!

-No hay tiempo que explicar, ¡yo moriré por ti Len!

-¡P-pero, todo esta pasando muy råpido!.

-Descuida, yo moriré por tí, somos iguales.

-No Rin.. no tienes que hacerlo. No dejare que más gente muera por mí.

-P-pero..

-Estaré bien. "Dijo abrazando a esta"

-¡Príncipe Len! ¡Salga de ese castillo ahora mismo, o entraremos! "Gritó la castaña, amenazándolo con su espada/cetro, junto con todas las personas apoyándola."

-Ya es hora.. "Len le sonrió a Rin."

Meiko y Kaito esperaban a Len junto a la guillotina. Cuando Len salió por las puertas, Meiko lo amenazó con su espada. Para que pusiese su cabeza allí.

-No hara falta. "Paró a Meiko y puso su cabeza donde Kaito le indico."

Rin salió del castillo por atrás y fue lo más pronto posible hacia donde estaba su gemelo.

"Al llegar Rin se imperventiló más que nunca. Al ver a Len, tan seguro, tan dispuesto a morir por ella. Rin solo pudo hacer una cosa que pueda decir más que un gracias. Le sonrió"

-Adios Rin.

-Adios Len.

"Este sonrió, y Meiko indicó que bajaran la guillotina. Esta solo pudo decir algo.

-Gracias, Len "Dijo en un hilo de voz."

Fin.


End file.
